


Page 135

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Eddie’s always wanted to know more about Buck growing up. Buck’s got plenty of stories of his childhood from Abuela and Pepa. But Eddie doesn’t have the luxury of older family members of Buck’s to share fun or embarrassing stories of his childhood. But he wants to know more. He wants to know what Buck was like when he was a kid.So, he asks Maddie.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Maddie Buckley (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 12
Kudos: 397





	Page 135

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr has this fun prompt request idea going around where someone sends you a page number and you open the nearest book and pick a line from the page you were given. My dear romeoandjulietyouwish sent me this number and I'm really happy with how this turned out. Enjoy!

_ “When she tells stories, she’s sort of removed from them.” _

* * *

Eddie’s always wanted to know more about Buck growing up. Buck’s got plenty of stories of his childhood from Abuela and Pepa. But Eddie doesn’t have the luxury of older family members of Buck’s to share fun or embarrassing stories of his childhood. But he wants to know more. He wants to know what Buck was like when he was a kid.

So, he asks Maddie. 

He’s never really spoken much to Maddie, even though they’re both essential parts in Buck’s life. In fact, sometimes, he sees Maddie more as Chimney’s girlfriend, than Buck’s older sister. But he knew if he wanted to know more about Buck as a kid, she’s the only person to ask. 

Maddie is of course more than willing to oblige. He’s got more than enough stories to both truly understand who Buck was as a kid, but also to repay Buck for the embarrassing details he’s received. But even so, he notices something. He doesn’t say anything to Maddie, but he notices it.

They’re cleaning dishes after dinner. It’s quiet, except for the faint hum of the TV signaling that Christopher decided to watch cartoons. Eddie doesn’t mind the quiet. In fact, he loves that he and Buck can just be around each other without having to talk. 

But then he’s thinking about his chat with Maddie and what he noticed, and he just has to bring it up.

“So I had coffee with your sister today.” Buck raises an eyebrow at that. “I needed some embarrassing stories to make up for the fact that you know about the ‘bed-wetting after seeing Santa’ incident.” Buck chuckles at that.

“I’m sure Maddie supplied you with a lifetime of embarrassing stories.”

“Oh she did,” Eddie says, a faint smile ghosting his lips. “And I am more than looking forward to getting you back for all that teasing. But, I kind of noticed something.” Buck raises an eyebrow at that. “When she tells the stories, she’s sort of removed from them. It’s almost like she’s not really apart of them.”

He almost wants to take it back, to never wish he noticed it. Because the way Buck’s face falls nearly breaks his heart. But there’s no going back from this.

“She probably blames herself for not being around,” Buck says, his voice quieter than Eddie’s ever heard. “I was still a kid when Maddie went to college. And our parents…they loved us, just in their own way. So when Maddie went to college, I barely saw her. Then, she came home and I thought we’d get to spend more time together. But then Doug happened.”

Eddie knows Maddie’s abusive ex is a sore subject for Buck. He knows that Buck wished he had stayed closer to Maddie. He knows that Buck wishes he could’ve protected his sister. So, Eddie just reaches his arm out and squeezes Buck’s shoulder, a reminder that he’s there. 

“I guess she just feels like she wasn’t really apart of them,” Buck says with a sigh. “Even when she was. But I don’t blame her for leaving. Family’s always been hard for both of us. Honestly, I think being here and the 118 has helped both of us grow closer.”

“That why you never gave Chim a hard time for dating her?” It’s a joke, to lighten the mood, and luckily Buck laughs at it.

“Nah. Maddie would kick my ass if I read Chim the riot act.” Eddie chuckles at that. “You know, when we were all helping her move in, she mentioned that someone was attractive and I just assumed she meant you.” Eddie’s eyebrow lifted in amusement. 

“Chim not your type?” And when Buck’s eyes draw over Eddie, from head to toe, Eddie does his best to not shiver from the intensity of his gaze. 

“Guess not.” The comment hangs there and they stare at each other, almost daring the other to do something. 

The moment is broken when Christopher calls for both of them. 

“Guess it’s movie time,” Buck says. “Try not to embarrass me in front of Chris.”

“Why? Worried you’ll lose your street cred with my nine-year-old?” And Buck laughs as they head towards the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
